Currently, there does not exist an apparatus to retain and reinforce the loose-leaf pages or contents of multi-ring notebook binders, whether the binders utilize a "C"-ring, "D"-ring, "Slant"-ring or other edge binding technology, when the multi-ring notebook binder is placed on its end, or in the "portrait" position. This involves a significant problem because the only spatially efficient manner in which to store multi-ring notebook binders is on their ends, or in the "portrait" position. When the multi-ring notebook binders are placed on their ends, or in the "portrait" position, the loose-leaf pages or contents of the binders tend to slide down due to the force of gravity, and either warp or tear out of the binder leading to costly damage and repair expense to the loose-leaf pages or contents of the binder. The foregoing circumstance could be resolved by the use of an apparatus that could retain and reinforce the loose-leaf pages or contents of multi-ring notebook binders, whether the binders utilize a "C"-ring, "D"-ring, "Slant"-ring or other edge binding technology.
There is no current solution to the instance wherein the loose-leaf pages or contents of multi-ring notebook binders are torn, warped or otherwise damaged when the multi-ring notebook binders are placed on a bookshelf on their ends, on in the "portrait" position. For the foregoing reasons, there is an immediate need for an apparatus capable of retaining and reinforcing the loose-leaf pages or contents of multi-ring notebook binders, whether the binders utilize a "C"-ring, "D"-ring, "Slant"-ring or other edge binding technology.